Client Information Technology (IT) infrastructures typically have a diverse set of hardware platforms (e.g. IBM System z, IBM System p, IBM System x, Sun, HP, Dell), Operating Systems (e.g. z/OS, zVM, Linux, Windows, Solaris, HP Unix) and middleware (DB2 for z/OS, DB2 LUW, Oracle, Websphere, SAP, etc.). Each of these computing platforms provides its own unique value for providing function, performance, and manageability with respect to executing the workloads necessary to meet the needs of the business. IT clients typically often require a robust infrastructure and middleware for reliably backing up data. Reliably backing up data comprises a number of attributes such as completing a backup operation within an allowed period of time, resilience from transient errors, efficient utilization of IT resources to maximize affordability and value, verification that the data that is backed up is actually available to be restored at a later time, and the ability to keep an audit trail identifying the data that has been backed up.